Everything You Want
by Skylark Evanson
Summary: I am everything you want, Max.


**A/N: so I've got about a half hour before I have to go to school… probably won't get this done, but yay!**

**This is definitely a DylanxMax fic that I thought of while listening to this song. It's one of my faves and I love it, but the hard part is that I had to re-read Fang for like 3 different fics. So it's worth it. lol. Dylan's POV**

**Disclaimer: own nothing. song is by Vertical Horizon. i highly suggest you listen to it.**

* * *

**_Everything You Want_**

**_Somewhere there's speaking_**  
**_It's already coming in_**  
**_Oh and it's rising at the back of your mind_**

I can't help but look at her and question why she can't look at me the same way she looks at Fang. Why can't she see that I'm made for her? Why can't she see that I'm right here and I will always be here? Fang leaves. Fang's supposed to die. I'm not. Why can't she accept that she can't have him but she can have me?

**_You never could get it_**  
**_Unless you were fed it_**  
**_Now you're here and you don't know why_**

Made for her must mean nothing. Just his name must mean everything. The way he smiles makes her heart beat faster and I can feel her pulse speed up from across the room. He looks like the dark bad boy who is always the traitor. I look like the teen model that every girl wants. Every girl except for Max. Max doesn't want me. Max can't want me. She's being blinded by Fang. Blinded.

**_But under skinned knees and the skid marks_**  
**_Past the places where you used to learn_**

I was meant for her. I was meant to be with her. I only want to be with her. I have eyes for no one else. Maybe genetics mean nothing, but they were what I was raised on.

Being created means nothing when you can have the one with all the history. And in every movie I have ever gotten to see before I joined the flock, the girl always falls for the best friend. Why can't I be her best friend? Why can't the other guy win, just for once?

**_You howl and listen_**  
**_Listen and wait for the_**  
**_Echoes of angels who won't return_**

Now that Fang's gone, I have a chance. He's not coming back. Not for a long time. I have my opportunity. I have my chance. I want to take it, but Max won't let me near her. She knows what I'm trying to do. She knows what I'm after. She knows that I need to get to her because it's what everyone else wants me to do. Everyone except for her and Fang.

She cries herself to sleep at night, I can hear it through the wall. Echoes of my angel.

**_He's everything you want_**  
**_He's everything you need_**

Why can't I be good enough? Why can't she see who I am? Can't Max tell that all I want is to please her?

My worries are earnest and I don't like to lie. I may be sheepish about things and I may have a shy side, but at least I have a voice. At least I'm not a traitor. At least I know what I want. At least I know who I am. At least I won't leave.

_**He's everything inside of you**_  
_**That you wish you could be**_

She's torn in two. She's broken in ties. It's a triangle of love that cannot fade. Max has too many memories of Fang for him to just be forgotten. I'm here, but I am only a distant thing on the horizon for her. Her pulse catches up when she gets close to me too, but her mind is wrapped in Fang and only Fang.

**_He says all the right things_**  
**_At exactly the right time_**  
**_But he means nothing to you_**  
**_And you don't know why_**

Why not me?

**_You're waiting for someone_**  
**_To put you together_**

I think Max is scared of being pushed away again. She's had Jeb and he betrayed her trust. Angel is pushing her limits and Iggy wants eyes so badly. Max is being dragged so far and with so many struggles, she doesn't know which way to turn. Fang held them together and now I have to step up and take his place. Sadly, I think I've got to fight Iggy for the position of her right wing man.

**_You're waiting for someone to push you away_**

The only good thing about that is that she has no feelings towards Iggy of anything more than a brother. And Angel's plans include going after Fang so that they can start their own flock. Max won't go after her if she doesn't know where she's going. Max feels nothing for Angel anymore, not after she nearly killed Fang.

**_There's always another wound to discover_**

Max is split and broken and shattered in so many pieces. She's struggling to stay afloat in the sea of misery. She won't stay above much longer. Not with her family straying so far from her grasp.

**_There's always something more you wish he'd say_**

I need her to look at me. I'm a new possibility arising. I am a new one that she can keep for good. I am the one made for her. I am ready to take Fang's place. But not when she's still thinking of him. She can't keep on thinking about him.

It's the only thing that's holding her back.

**_He's everything you want_**  
**_He's everything you need_**  
**_He's everything inside of you_**  
**_That you wish you could be_**

I am everything she wants. I am everything she needs. I am everything she needs to be and needs to have to run the flock.

Max knows this. Max knows that she needs me. She's not ready to accept it yet. And when she is, I will still be standing beside her waiting for my turn to prove that I am worthy of being her mate. I will show her that I am everything that Fang wasn't.

**_He says all the right things_**  
**_At exactly the right time_**

I was meant to step in when Fang died. I was meant to step in when he was gone and out of Max's life and to take over the hole in the heart of the flock. To fill the hole in Max's heart. That was my purpose, nothing more, nothing less. I was made for Max, not to save the world.

To admit this is as bad as trying to commit suicide, but I think Fang was designed to save the world by Max's side.

**_But he means nothing to you_**  
**_And you don't know why_**

And I still mean nothing to Max. But I don't know why.

**_But you'll just sit tight_**  
**_And watch it unwind_**

Seeing her wings unfurl in the wind. Seeing her glistening brownish blonde snarls whipping in her face. Feeling the wind as her wings snap out above my head. Seeing the look she has as she disciplines the flock's actions.

**_It's only what you're asking for_**  
**_And you'll be just fine_**

Watching her as she takes care of her family. Staring at her through the slightly opened door as she cries herself to sleep. Sitting in the shadows as she reads the note over and over in an endless cycle.

**_With all of your time_**  
**_It's only what you're waiting for_**

Knowing that her every thought is of her longing for Fang.

**_Out of the island_**

I am the pigeon in the flock of flamingoes. I am the stray on the streets of New York. I am the one that stands alone. I am nothing to them. I am another bird kid of lesser skill and lesser superiority. I am no one. I cannot feel their pain over the loss of Fang. I cannot remember their past journey around the world to save people. I don't know what evil scientists they've battled. I don't know things about the CSM. I don't know anything of the past but all of the future.

_**Into the highway**_

Why won't she accept me?

**_Past the places where you might have turned_**  
**_You never did notice_**  
**_But you still hide away_**

My head is always hung low. I cannot look up anymore. I may be more beautiful and more talented and everything they're not and everything they want to be, but I'm still not Fang.

All they want is Fang.

**_The anger of angels who won't return_**

Fang isn't coming back. They won't accept that either.

**_He's everything you want_**

I am the perfect one.

**_He's everything you need_**

I talk.

**He's everything inside of you**  
**That you wish you could be**

I am charming.

**_He says all the right things_**  
**_At exactly the right time_**

They won't have me. They won't look at me.

But they need to accept me.

_**But he means nothing to you**_  
_**And you don't know why**_

I am part of the flock no matter what they know and what they don't. I know more than all of them. I will always know more than all of them.

**_I am everything you want_**

I am what the flock wants.

_**I am everything you need**_

I am what the flock needs.

_**I am everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be**_

I am what they want to be.

_**I say all the right things  
At exactly the right time**_

I can know what's coming.

_**But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why**_

I am nothing.

_**And I don't know why**_

Look at me.

_**Why**_

I am everything you want, Max.

**_I don't know_**

But I'm not Fang.

* * *

**A/N: a bit of a Dylan heartbreak. It was painful to write… but still… yeah. Anyways, please review and thx for reading!**

**~Sky**


End file.
